Shadows
by NaLech
Summary: Valentine finds Jocelyn and Clary in New York but doesn't know Clary is his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

He had finally done it. He had found Jocelyn.

Watching her from a distance in his own vehicle, Valentine was just across street where she wouldn't be able to spot him. He could see Jocelyn removing a canvas from her car and then disappear into her apartment. Valentine took note of how she still painted and he caught himself smiling as he remembered how much he loved her when she painted. He then wondered about how she would react if he approached her after all this time. Something told him she wouldn't be exactly happy after they last saw one another but he had a right to be angry too. She betrayed him and left him as well as their son. Jonathon has never wanted a mother but Valentine knew he would of found joy if he raised Jonathon with Jocelyn. Jonathon turned out well enough.

Valentine was removed from his thoughts when he caught sight of Jocelyn leaving the apartment and returning to her car. This time, however, she was followed by another person. With a hot burn of anger, Valentine recognised him instantly. Lucian Greymark. How could she? How could she be anywhere near that filthy downworlder? It was like a punch in his stomach as he watched Jocelyn lift a larger canvas with the support of Lucian.

As they were about to bring the large canvas into the apartment, however, a young girl came out sliding past Jocelyn and Lucian. This girl was obviously in her teens, probably around the age of 16. Then Valentine started noticing the girls features, from her curly red hair to her emerald green eyes. She looked exactly like Jocelyn! Valentine clutched the steering wheel of his car as the realisation kicked in. Jocelyn must have finally given into Lucian which then resulted into the thing he is looking at right now. He had to stop himself from getting out of his car and killing that downworlder himself.

The girl with red curls walked to Jocelyn's car to open the back-seat and grabbed a bag filled with paintbrushes. He watched closely as Jocelyn returned outside once more and called out something to her daughter. The girl rolled her eyes but Jocelyn did not see this act of disrespect. Both of them re-entered the appartment and the door shut behind them.

At that moment Valentine turned on the engine of the car and begin to quickly drive away. He was oblivious to how fast he was driving; so many thoughts went through his head. What was he going to do? What could he do? Jocelyn had left him for a disgusting downworlder. If he barged into that apartment with his seraph blade and killed the child and Lucian, she would never stop fighting him. He needed to wait for the right moment and make it seem as if their deaths were an accident. Once he waited everything would go his way; he had to be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary rolled her eyes as her mother told her to hurry up. She hated when her mother got impatient for no reason. After grabbing her bag and shutting the car door, Clary returned into their apartment. She then headed straight to her room. Her room was painted with orange walls and was generally quite small. She sat down on her bed after placing her bag on the floor.

It wasn't long before she heard her phone ringing. She quickly picked up her bag and tried locating her phone. It took her a moment before she felt the familiar shape of her mobile phone. Clary quickly checked the caller id and when she did she immediately answered.

"Hi, Simon" She answered.

"Hey are we still going out tonight?" He asked

"Of course!" Clary stopped herself when she realised she had spoken too loud "I mean I'm not going to be staying in all night when we have had this planned for a week now."

"Well yeah but I would of thought your mum would be over protective again or something" Simon responded nervously

It was true. Her mum was over protective and sometimes that meant restrictions on where Clary could go. She never understood why her mum felt as if she was in danger where ever she went.

"Don't worry about it. She worries too much over nothing and I want to go out tonight, maybe do something a little different" She wanted to go out mostly because she wanted to go out visit a club she had heard about. After making the arrangements on where we'll be meeting and when, Clary hung up on Simon. She placed her phone back within her bag; she knew she'd be needing it later. Clary jumped off of the bed and decided to head into the kitchen for a quick snack but she then spotted her mother in the living room who seemed to be talking to Luke about something.

Her mother turned and acknowledged her, "Hey Clary, I think we need to talk"

Clary became slightly cautious because usually when Jocelyn wanted to talk it was because they were going to tell her something she didn't want to hear. Walking out of the kitchen and into the living, Clary sat down in the couch opposite Luke and her mother. She looked to Luke as if to silently ask what was going on as Luke always was a sort of father figure. He gave nothing away but a small appologetic smile. Jocelyn spoke at that moment.

"We've decided to go on holiday for the summer," she spoke with a warm smile. Clary relaxed at that point since she wasn't in trouble but then Jocelyn continued "and you're coming with us"

Clary was confused at first but then she began to process what her mother had said, "You expect me to come with you? I've got my whole summer planned out! I've got art classes that I saved up for; I can't miss them"

Jocelyn took a more gentler route so Clary could understand better, "I don't want you to argue about this because it is for the best. Also me and Luke will be going out to sell some of my paintings and I want you to stay inside tonight" Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother knew she wanted to go out tonight. Perhaps she didn't know exactly where I was going to go but still, she knew I wanted to spend the night out.

"I don't get why I have to stay in, what is so different about tonight?" Clary thought she saw a hint of fear in her mother's eyes.

Jocelyn sighed and then explained calmly, "I just feel as though tonight you will be safer to stay at home." Hoping her daughter would understand, Jocelyn didn't want her to know the truth. She had recently spoken to Dorothea and there were a small amount of rumours coming from demons, enough to become fearful. Apparently the demons are mentioning Valentine's name a lot more frequently which has caused this worry for her daughter's safety. She knew Luke disagreed with keeping all these secrets from Clary which is probably why he has stayed silent through this conversation.

Clearly at a defeat, Clary stood up abruptly and quickly walked into her room. She closed the door and considered whether or not to go against what her mother said and keep to the plan of going out, she then thought about how hurt that would make her mother feel. She loved her mum deeply but that didn't mean she didn't annoy Clary at time when she got over protective. She would have to call Simon and call it off but she didn't feel like explaining why because she knew she would just start going into a rant about her mother. Removing her phone from her bag, she sent a quick text to to Simon. "Change of plan, not going to be able to make it tonight." The response Simon gave buzzed in her hand but she decided against reading it so she dropped her phone in her bag.

She needed something that could pass the time so her best solution was to draw. Drawing helped her forget all her surroundings even if it is just for a certain amount of time. Reaching for a sketchpad and pencil, she began to draw an apple tree, which was the first thing that came to her mind.

As hours went by and it got darker, Clary knew her mum and Luke had left ages ago to go and sell her paintings to some guy because the apartment was silent. Well, at least it had been until she heard a small thud that seemed to be coming from her living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine had everything prepared. He was going to do it once Jocelyn had left but since his spies told him that Luke had also left with her then he had to rethink. He would have to kill the girl first and then Lucian even though it would look more suspicious. He knew Jocelyn wasn't stupid enough and would eventually figure out what he had done but he just needed some time to get her to see things his way.

After returning to Renwick's, Valentine obtained all the items he needed for his plan to work. He was going to make it look as if the young girl had accidentally set the house on fire. He was going to have to make sure she doesn't survive or it would all be for nothing.

Valentine got back into his vehicle to drive back up to Jocelyn's apartment. It took him a while to get there, considering that it was New York and there was traffic, it wasn't really surprising. Once he got there he picked up the bag containing gaseline and matches and then silently crept to the apartment building.

Using his stele, he began to draw the opening rune on the door. Valentine made sure he didn't make any noise as he opened the door so he could avoid detection. He strolled up the stairs silently with the help of the soundless rune. Once he reached what was sure to be Jocelyn's apartment, he drew another opening rune. The door swung open. Valentine had to stop the door from hitting the wall so it wouldn't make any noise.

The place was small but cozy. As he proceeded into the apartment he saw small details that were Jocelyn's style and other details that weren't. He treaded careful unsure of where Jocelyn and Luke's daughter was. Perhaps she was asleep? Placing his bag on the kitchen bench, he removed the matches and gasoline can. He made room for the two items on the bench but in doing so he knocked over a chopping board which fell with a thud to the floor.

If that girl wasn't asleep before then she certainly wasn't now. He cursed. He turned around and to see the red haired girl staring at him from the opening of what must be her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary froze. There was a stranger in her house. Clary was standing in the doorway that led to her room and stared openly at the man. He was staring back at her with annoyance and surprise. Her first thought was to quickly get her phone from her bag but the intruder would definitely try to stop her; she didn't know how fast he could run.

The intruder wore black pants and shirt with a leather jacket and she noticed how he had strange tattoos around his body. He seemed about six feet tall with a wide chest and muscular arms. However, the thing that did catch her eye was that he had a sword and the fact that he was holding a can of gasoline.

Instead of running back into her room and closing the door, she surprised herself by communicating with the possible thief or murderer.

"Nice sword", even though she was proud of herself for sounding calm, she had no idea why she just said that. Did she just compliment the intruder?

The man stopped staring at Clary and his black eyes travelled to the sword on his waist. Looking back up at Clary he smiled and replied "You seem to be quite calm considering that I am actually in possession of a weapon."

"Who said I was calm?" Clary wasn't sure what to do so she just decided to stall the guy so she could think up a plan.

He placed the can of gasoline on the kitchen bench and then removed his sword from his sheath and held is in his hand. "Well if you are calm, then I'm afraid that feeling won't last much longer"

Clary was quickly putting the pieces together. The man was going to kill her but his original plan was to burn the apartment building that's why he had gasoline and matches. She needed to think of a way out or this would end with a sword in her stomach.

"Wait!" She put her hands up and began to slowly walk out and into the living space "Why did you want to set the place on fire?"

Smirking, the man pointed his sword towards her and simply said "To kill you"

Clary's heart sped up. She had no idea why her heart had a slow reaction but she guessed it was just shock. "I don't- I don't understand. Why do you want to kill me?" She was pretty sure she hadn't pissed anyone off lately or pissed anyone off enough to want to kill her.

"Well I'm not really sure you would understand but to put it plainly... I really despise your father" He said menacingly

Her father? Her father is dead. What would my father have to do with anything? Why would anyone want to take revenge on a dead man?

"You knew my father, Jonathon Clark?"

The intruder froze. Then he lowered his sword and his face changed and the menacing smile changed to complete confusion.

"Jonathon Clark? Isn't you're father Lucian?"


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine was genuinely confused and unsure which was a first.

The girl frowned and responded "You mean Luke? Luke's a family friend, he's not my dad."

Slowly, Valentine sheathed his seraph blade. He had noticed the girl's obvious features such as her red hair and her green eyes but he started to notice the not so obvious features. Her chin was slightly pointed and her nose looked slightly familiar. He finally understood why. She wasn't Lucian's child... She was his.

Valentine took a step towards her and naturally she took a step back. "What is your name?"

Eyeing him suspiciously she replied "Clarissa, but everyone calls my Clary"

Clarissa he thought, not a bad name but still he would of preferred Seraphina to be her name. It made more sense now. Jocelyn had left him to protect their child because she thought he would do the same thing to her that he did to Jonathon. A forgiveable reason but that still didn't mean he wasn't angry at Jocelyn. The child - his daughter - however was not to blame.

Wanting to take a closer look at her, Valentine took a step forward. Clary took another step back. It was then that he realised she was slowly getting closer to the front door. She was planning to run.

"It would seem as though your mother has lied to you" Telling her the truth will be the quickest way to get her to trust him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He noticed how she tried to take a subtle step back again torwards the door without him seeing.

"What I'm talking about is how your mother has lied to you about who your father is. Your father isn't Jonathon Clark."

"What do you mean? Of course my father is Jonathon Clark. My mother has a painting of him and she keeps a box with his initials on it."

A box with his initials? J.C. Jonathon Christopher. A hint of guilt filled him as he remembered how he made Jocelyn believe their child was dead but he dismissed the feeling instantly.

"There is a lot you should know and a lot that you need to know." Clary gave him a confused look so he decided to go straight to the point "Jonathon Clark isn't your father; I am."

Clary's brows furrowed "I think you've made a mistake. I don't even know you, my mother would of mentioned your name and since she didn't I'm guessing you're just some confused old man"

Valentine's eyes narrowed at the small insult. He then replaced it with a smile and replied "Like I said before, your mother has lied to you. J.C. stands for Jonathon Christopher who, by the way, is your brother."

"A brother? Now I know you're crazy." And before Valentine could do anything, Clary bolted towards the door and after swinging it open she pelted outside.

Racing down the stairs as fast as she could, Clary tried to get away from the crazy intruder. However, she didn't think the man was as fast as he was. Before she could get down to the bottom of the stairs, she felt a pull from behind her and she was sent backwards. Clary was thrown back into the apartment building.

Her back was sending jolts of pain after being thrown so hard. Looking back, Clary saw the irritation in the man's eyes as he strolled towards her.

"You had to make this difficult, didn't you?" Valentine spoke as he looked down at her.

That was all she heard before she black out.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary felt numb. Where was she? She was on something soft, maybe a bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and a room was revealed to her. Clary found herself lying on a soft bed in a strange room that was unfamiliar.

The room contained drawers, closets and some other furniture around. It was about three times the size of her own room.

Clary sat up, which was a mistake, as she immediately felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Lifting her hand to feel her head, she found a large bump. She then remembered the reason why there was a bump.

Ignoring the sharp pains, Clary got out of bed and located the door. She had to find out where she was.

The door was unlocked. She found herself sighing in relief as she swung the door open. Was luck on her side or was this just a one time thing?

The door led out of the room and into a corridor. There were other closed doors and stairs that led down. So she must be on the second floor. It must either be a house or a large apartment.

She slowly and quietly tread towards the stairs making no sound. Reaching the top of the stairs, she began to hear voices coming from below. She couldn't understand what was being said yet but decided to keep going.

As she reached the bottom, she looked around for an exit. It was a large living space and a kitchen. There was no door or wall that separated the kitchen and it was easy to tell that who ever lived here was wealthy. Everything around here was modern and there wasn't any dust to be seen on any of the furniture.

The voices she heard were now getting closer. She spotted three doors and one of them clearly contained the people who were speaking. One thing was for certain that there were three voices and they were coming into the living room.

Quickly, she chose to go through the double door near the kitchen that was larger and looked more like an exit. Clary sprinted towards it and grabbed both handles as she yanked at it.

"Damn it!" she whispered as the doors refused to open. Hide, she thought as she turned around. Too late.

The people she had heard before were already coming through the door that was in the living room. Three men entered and froze as they saw her. She recognised one of them as the man with white hair who broke into her apartment with a god damn sword, tried to kill her and ended up knocking her out. The other two were people she had never seen before.

"Well I can honestly say I didn't expect you to wake up so soon" Valentine spoke as he took a few steps into the living room whilst looking at her.

"Sir?" One of the men behind him questioned.

"You may leave now. I think me and Clarissa need to have a long chat by ourselves." He responded without taking his eyes off Clary.

Without hesitation, the two men strolled past Clary and through the double door. So it was unlocked! She looked at it in bewilderment. How come it wouldn't open for her?

"It's a spell." This drew her attention back to the man as he answered the puzzled look "It only lets people leave if I allow it." He gestured for her to sit on one of the couches that were located in the living room.

What on earth was this man on? Did he say spell? She looked at him and it was obvious he was getting a little impatient. Slowly, Clary walked over and sat down on one of the couches that was furthest away from him.

"I don't think you know who I am. My full name is Valentine Morgernstern." He said as he sat down on a chair opposite Clary. "I believe that you are unaware of the shadow world and have been living as a mundane. Am I correct?" He looked at her expecting a reply

"What? I don't know wh- I urm don't know what your talking about" She stuttered truthfully.

Sighing Valentine sat forward and looked at her when he said "I see your mother has wanted to keep you away from the Shadow world. The world you live in is a mundane life that humans live. You should have been brought up as a Nephilim."

None of this was making sense. Why was she here? How long was she out for? Was her mother worried? Whatever Valentine was saying wasn't sinking in well. She needed to get away and go home.

"I don't know what's going on or where I am or why I'm here," Clary said standing up "but I need to leave and go home."

Standing up as well, Valentine replied "I'm sorry but that is simply not going to happen."

Her annoyance and shock couldn't be hidden on her face "Why the hell not? You kidnapped me from my home and now you expect me to believe what you say?"

"I expect you to do as your told as I am your father" Valentine spoke in a low cold voice.

"Not this again. I don't understand why you believe that we are related!" She practically yelled. It bugged her because a part of it made sense. Whenever she mentioned her father to her mother she got cold rather than being upset about it like you would have expected. Clary always thought it was just a grieving thing. It might make sense but she sure as hell wasn't going to admit it.

Valentine turned away and walked over to the kitchen. Clearly he was ignoring what she had said.

"You must be hungry," he said as brought out slices of bread and placed them on the kitchen bench. "I'm sure you are capable of making a sandwich."

Clary glared at him as she walked over. It was true that she was starving. "My mother will find me."

At this Valentine chuckled. He actually chuckled. It shocked her he had a sense of humour, even if it was a cruel sense of humour.

"I'm sorry but even your mother, with all her talents, won't be able to find our location. This apartment is undetectable and has no exact location."

Clary couldn't understand how it was possible.

"Don't worry, Clarissa, you will find yourself at home here under my protection" Valentine genuinely smiled at her as he spoke.

Before she could respond or say anything he walked past her towards the front door.

"I am heading out to attend to some business. You may explore if you wish to, but any doors that are locked stay locked. Understood?" He said as he looked back at her.

She nodded. After getting confirmation, Valentine opened the door and walked out of the apartment.

Clary was left alone. Everything was so confusing and any questions she had she knew they couldn't be answered at the moment. Something told her she would have to start having an open mind to get through this. For now, however, she just wanted to eat.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I just want you all to know that I do read your reviews. I need ideas on this story because I'm not too sure on how it should progress. I know I kept leaving the story on cliffhangers so I am really sorry about that. I want to fit Jonathon in at some point so give me ideas on him too if you could! Thank you._


End file.
